Embodiments of the present invention relate to a heat conductive adhesive film, a method for manufacturing the same, and an OLED panel.
In conventional technology, the problem for an Organic Light-Emitting Diode (OLED) is that the OLED is readily subjected to photochromic degradation per se. One reason is that the OLED emits light per se, which causes great heat on the backplate and thus it's necessary to duly dissipate heat. Common OLED adopts air cooling at its back side, or alternatively is coated with flat heat conductive adhesive on the back side for heat dissipation, however, these manners are not yet sufficient to reach the effect of timely heat dissipation. That is to say, the OLED still has the problem that photochromic degradation occurs after a long time operation.
Due to timely heat dissipation can not be reached, the luminescent materials within the OLED age rapidly, thereby shortening the life of OLED.